Beneath Cherry Blossoms in Full Bloom...
Synopsis Ōtsuka Mayu works at the 4th Foreign Affairs Department in the Japanese National Police Agency as a liaison officer with the National Astronomical Observatory of Japan. She wrote a story about a masked man that supposedly seemed to be a dream, but she isn't sure. Hei and his comrades got themselves a new task and are looking for a numeric password with a sample. A contractor took it from Hell's Gate and buried it under a blossom tree. As events unfold, Mayu seems to fall in love with Hei, while Saitou struggles to confess his feelings for Misaki. Kiko Kayanuma reads out a story of a masked man with a talking cat. Her fancy thinking is interrupted by the ruckus caused by a bunch of cats outside. It is actually Mao who apparently caught up by a very, very horny female cat. Meow! Well it was spring season then, perfect timing for mating. Somewhere in the comforts of an otaku apartment, Ootsuka Mayu, a subordinate of Misaki, is typing down her diary (or maybe her fan fiction) who admits of being an otaku with some doujins under her belt – along with some fans. She was all sexed up when she thinks about the masked man she saw in her dream but came to a thought of doubting whether if it is really a dream or reality. She began to recall of the time when she and her colleagues were planning for a hanami day out. It was then Misaki was holding a piece of note left behind by a dead contractor. Saitou thinks its a safe deposit number but the number is not fully written on the note. So Misaki came to a conjecture that the safe may hold the stolen material from the Gate. Meanwhile Hei was given an instruction from Huang to dig out something under a sakura tree where the dead contractor is buried. Suddenly Huang sneezed out the spring allergy due to the pollens. Hei does not give much bother to it, saying that Contractors like himself are not affected by pollen allergy. Missing in the meeting is Yin who received a visit from Kiko who apparently have been visiting her quite frequently recently, bring her some doujins to read. It’s hanami time for the police. However Saitou is feeling down because Misaki is not there. Hours later, they left the park, all drunken except for Matsumoto, of course. At the same time, Hei dug out the item Huang referred to. It was a vial that bears the number 4697635. However before he could take it, another contractor showed up and took the vial away. Apparently this guy has the ability of teleportation because he managed to escape Hei’s deadly cable snatch. Because of this though, he is now butt-naked and his remuneration is to tell out a secret. Which is why that when Mayu got a hold of the vial, he read out the numbers to her that eventually got into her memory. He acted to strangle Mayu in order to silent her but Hei came just in time to kill him and save her in the process. The thing that caught Mayu’s attention is Hei’s flawless collarbone. Of all the things. Hei made his exit but came to her and knock her out of consciousness. He wanted to have Mayu’s memory erased but seeing her police ID, he and Mao decided that it’s best to leave her just like that. This explains why Mayu still have recollection of the event though it was a little hazy for her to recall. The next day was not so good for Mao who had lost the vial as he tried to chase off the persisting horny cat that had been chasing him for quite some time. Later afterwards, Kiko and Mayo are shopping inside a manga store when they both tugged each other to get the first edition of Rose of Maurice (Maurice no Bara) and ripped the manga in the process. Once Kiko found out that Mayu is none other than the infamous Mayu-mayu doujin writer, Kiko went from apologetic to excitement. They both are having soba ramen at Kiko’s usual place when Mayu noticed Hei who is also having his usual mountain share of ramen on his table, having the similar collarbone with the masked man who saved her life the other day. After getting Hei’s address from Kiko, Mayu began to follow after Hei and unmistakeably stalking him but gave up later that day. Meanwhile Huang continued on scolding Mao who had yet to retrieve the vial. Mao also failed to remember the numbers expect for the first 3 digits but Yin gave the complete figure, stating that she got the number from a doujin she recently read. And they are not the only ones who know about the number. Matsumoto who had been occasionally following Mayu’s fanfictions, showed his colleagues about the number in Mayu’s latest doujin. They know that it is the same number that they have been looking for. Misaki also thinks that Mayu is in grave danger, given her knowledge about the number. Her intuition is not wrong when Huang gave an order to Hei to capture Mayu. Fortunately for Mayu, Misaki arrives in time to save her with Saitou coming in moments later. Mayu also came to know that the masked man she admires is actually the notorious BK-201. Their fierce confrontation came to the point where Misaki managed to shoot the cable holding Saitou which whips back and breaks Hei’s mask, revealing his face. Misaki was stunned to see Li as the person behind the mask but as if there is no better timing, Mao came along with vial but accidentally drops it as the same lusty cat jumped over him. As a result, the vial was shattered, releasing its content and causes everyone except for the contractors to slip out of their consciousness. Somehow none of those who passed out remember about the event. It turns out that the vial contains a medicine that cures pollen allergy and have memory loss as its side effect. However Mao and Hei still has their memories, thinking that the medicine did not affect them in any way. But apparently, Hei lets out a sneeze at the closing scene. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation